Memory
by Angel Neith
Summary: Nem tudo é o que parece ser.......As vezes o bom é esquecer o passado e viver o presente. Conteudo Yaoi..Se não gosta não leia....
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing não me pertence e sim a Yoshiyuki Tomino......:/**

**Autora:Neith**

**Casais:Tenho que pensar ainda XD.**

**Conteudo:Yaoi,Lemon(acho).**

_ _ _ _ ________________________ _ _ _ _

Memórias que fazem história Que nos marcam...Dias tristes e de glória...Somam derrotas e vitórias São elos interligados...Duelos cotidianos... De cada plano...A cada sonho... Cada ano...Formam um quebra cabeça E nos viram do avesso...Em todo tropeço...E num eterno recomeço...Disfarçam os erros...Num escaninho escuro... Em caminhos obscuros Sentenciam mistérios...Confidenciam...Evidenciam!E, no entanto silenciam...Viajam na mente...Abruptamente ou docemente...São pedaços de emoção...De prazer e de razão...Que comandam o coração Vem e voltam sem noção...Do passado e do futuro...É um túnel do tempo...São alegria e tormento...Que nos vem a todo o momento...

Carmen Cecilia

_ _ _ _ __________________________ _ _ _ _

*********Memórias perdidas *********

O vento soprava impiedoso pela floresta, as folhagens balançavam furiosamente, as flores eram arrancadas e os animais corriam para suas tocas. O céu estava nublado, as nuvens negras e carregadas, prontas para despachar suas lágrimas sobre a Terra.

Uma águia passou voando por entre as árvores, berrando como se avisasse que a chuva estava chegando, e segundos depois da bela águia sumir, grossas gotas caíram sobre a terra seca.

Os animais gritavam, rosnavam assustados, o barulho dos trovões era ensurdecedor, eles pareciam tocar as árvores.

E no meio de toda esta confusão, bem no centro da floresta, uma pequena casinha feita de madeira estava quase sendo levada pela tempestade. A casinha parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento, as tabuas do telhado tremiam e rangiam. As janelas com os vidros rachados prestes a quebrar, a porta improvisada por um pedaço fino de madeira com certeza seria arrancada pelo vento.

Dentro da casa, nada havia, apenas ratos e baratas ambulantes, o cheiro de mofo circundava o minúsculo cômodo. Mas, algo se remexeu no chão fazendo com que as baratas e os ratos fugissem para os cantos do cômodo escuro.

-Hummmmmmmm.......

Um gemido foi ouvido juntamente com o barulho de um trovão.

Algo se remexeu em baixo de um lençol que um dia foi branco, uma mão pequena de dedos finos surgiu tirando o lençol de cima de si. Logo uma cabeleira surgiu espalhada pelo chão, os cabelos eram compridos e ondulados de cor castanha e mesmo sujos e inozados eram de causar inveja em qualquer ser vivo.

Um rosto jovial surgiu logo depois, os olhos estavam fechados e trêmulos, como se quisessem abrir, mas não tinham forças para tal ação, os lábios brancos e secos abriram-se tentando formular uma frase, mas fecharam-se em seguida. Com um grande esforço, ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos febris, olhos de uma cor que nenhum mortal jamais pensou que existi-se, um azul que beirava a violeta.

Os olhos olharam demoradamente ao redor, confusos. A mão tremula e fria voltou a apalpar o cobertor e finalmente o retirou de cima do pequeno e frágil corpo.

Sua cintura era fina como a de uma garota, suas pernas eram longas e magras, sua pele branquinha estava marcada, arranhões, roxos e até mesmo pele queimada. Ele encontrava-se nu e do meio de suas perna havia sangue seco. Vendo seu próprio estado, encolheu-se em uma posição fetal e chorou.

Enquanto chorava olhou para sua mão direita, um de seus dedos havia sumido, deixando apenas a carne exposta e infectada. Seu corpo estava dolorido e mal conseguia se mexer, ele olhou para um ponto qualquer e pensou em como havia ido parar ali e naquela situação.

Mas não se lembrou de nada, ele pensou em seu nome, mas não soube responder, pensou de onde viera, mas isto também lhe era desconhecido.

Os trovões explodiram perto da casinha, fazendo seu corpo encolher-se em um espasmo de medo. Estava sozinho, sem memórias, sem ninguém......

Em um ato desesperador apoiou suas mãos no chão e impulsionou-se para cima, ele levantou com um gemido, seus pés escorregaram no chão úmido e quase voltou ao chão.

Cambaleante e apoiando-se nas paredes, ele chegou à porta e chocou seu peso nela, ela cedeu e caiu na terra.

O corpo não resistindo seguiu o mesmo destino dela, ele ficou alguns segundos parado, tentando recuperar o fôlego e quando o conseguiu saiu de perto da casa arrastando-se pela terra e pela lama.

O garoto entrou na floresta escura e arrastou-se alguns metros, mas logo perdeu as forças e jogou-se na lama e um ultimo fio de consciência passou por sua cabeça antes de ser tragado para a escuridão.

-"Vou morrer......"

Continua......

_ _ _ _ ______________________________ _ _ _ _

**N/A: Hy Hy!XD**

**Ta ai minha primeirinha fic, tomara que gostem!^^**

**Incentivos e criticas são muito bem aceitas....**

**Principalmente incentivos XD hashahsahsha**

**Kisses Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: Neith**

**Casais: Vários.**

**Contem: Yaoi e Lemon (acho)**

_ _ _ _ _____________________________________ _ _ _ _

Lâmina cortante que dói e desvanecendo, companheira melancóçõ pensamentos tolos. Ou nã de sensações negras,noites sem ausência, a tua presenç porto, minha perdiçã navegando mares furiosos.A deriva...ondas gélidas de solidã em preto e çados, serão colados com o silencio agressor e guardados em pálidas de solidã estou só!

Rozeli Mesquita

_ _ _ _ _________________________________ _ _ _ _

** *Ajuda finalmente***

Um garotinho de 7 anos corria por entre as árvores, o dia estava ensolarado, as nuvens brancas e altas no céu, formando desenhos diversos. A terra ainda estava molhada e escorregadia devido a chuva de ontem.

-Diego espere!

Gritou uma mulher rechonchuda de cabelos cor de chocolate. O garotinho olhou para trás divertido, vendo sua mãe correr de forma desengonçada em sua direção, mas não teve piedade e correu mais rápido, perdendo-a de vista.

A mulher ficou nervosa, ela não conhecia bem a floresta, desde o começo não quis vir, mas o filho jurou que não iriam longe e que ficariam na trilha. Mas, mal chegaram e Diego disparou a correr. Perdendo-se assim dentro da mata.

-Diego!-chamou.

-Aqui mãe!

Ela seguiu o som do grito e deparou-se com uma pequena casinha completamente demolida, os vidros estavam quebrados, a porta caída ao chão e as telhas espalhadas ao redor da casa.

Será que alguém morava ali?

Ela ficou se perguntando até ser chamada pelo filho novamente, ela deu a volta na casa hesitante, mas não o encontrou.

-Diego!-chamou novamente.

-Aqui! - o garoto pareceu impaciente.

Ela olhou para as árvores e pensou:

"Lá vamos nós de novo".

E adentrou a floresta novamente, caminhou reto até perder a casa de vista, ela não sabia por que, mas sentiu certo alivio ao se afastar daquele lugar.

Caminhou alguns metros e parou,franziu o cenho e gritou para os lados:

-Diego Vanserslé apareça imediatamente ou contarei ao seu pai sobre isso mocinho!

-Aqui embaixo!

Voltando seus olhos para uns arbustos avistou o boné vermelho de Diego, ela viu que ele estava abaixado e parecia mexer em algo.

E disse autoritária indo em sua direção:

-Querido, não mexa em nada, você não sabe se........

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta ao ver um corpo nu e coberto de lama caído desacordado no chão, Diego estava ajoelhado e cutucava-lhe o ombro com um graveto.

-Ta morto?-ele perguntou.

Paralisada pela surpresa, ela não respondeu e ficou a olhar o corpo inerte. Diego olhou para Francine e perguntou:

-Tudo bem mãe?

Francine finalmente acordou do transe, saltou os arbustos e pegou o filho no colo tirando-o de perto do corpo.

-Querido pegue meu celular e ligue para o papai, esta bem?Diga-lhe o que aconteceu!

A mulher pos a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans e retirou o celular entregando assim ao filho. Ela voltou-se para o corpo e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, colocou sua mão no ombro coberto de lama e disse baixinho perto do ouvido:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, meu marido vai mandar uma ambulância, você vai ficar bem.

Ela não sabia se ele estava morto ou vivo, mas ela estava tão assustada que nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar, apenas ficou repetindo a mesma frase.

-Papai!

Ela parou de falar e escutou a conversa do filho:

-Eu estou bem!Estou com saudades!Quando você vem me ver?

-Diego!-a mulher gritou com repreensão.

-Ah ta!Adivinha!Eu e a mamãe encontramos uma pessoa morta!-gritou alegre.

Francine olhou com pena para o corpo frágil e teve ganas de dar uns bons tapas no filho, como ele podia ficar feliz com isso?!

-Nós estamos na floresta!Ah eu não sei pra que lado!Ok!

Diego desligou o celular e disse:

-O papai vai chamar a policia!

-Ótimo!

-Hummmmmmmmmm......

Francine jogou-se para trás assustada e viu o corpo se mexer, aos poucos os olhos abriram-se e focaram-se em si, ele se encolheu ficando como uma bola e disse com a voz abafada:

-Por favor...... não.....não me machuque.......

-Ele ta vivo!-gritou Diego.

Francine viu pela voz que era um garoto, depois de se recompor, pegou a mão dele e notou a falta de um dos dedos, o osso exposto e o sangue cobrindo a mão pequena.

-Não irei machucá-lo, quero apenas ajuda-lo pequeno. -disse calmamente.

-O que eu fiz?O que eu fiz?

O garoto pareceu não ouvir e continuou repetindo esta frase.

-Sra. Vanserslé?!

A mulher olhou para as árvores, tentando achar o lugar de onde havia vindo a voz.

-Deve ser a policia!-gritou Diego.

-É verdade.... -ela murmurou.

Levantando-se do chão, formou uma concha com as mãos e pos na boca, gritando:

-Eu estou aqui!Aqui!

Enquanto a mãe gritava, Diego olhou para o corpo encolhido que murmurava baixinho e sorriu.

-Espera até o pessoal da escola ficar sabendo,eu vou ser um sucesso por ver uma pessoa quase morta!-murmurou empolgado.

Cidade:

Trim.... Trim..... Trim.....

O telefone preto tocava insistentemente acima da escrivaninha, as janelas fechadas deixando os raios de sol de fora e a casa silenciosa davam um toque de terror a cena.

-Hummm.... amor atende.-murmurou uma voz feminina.

-Deixe tocar-murmurou uma voz masculina.

-Pode ser a Dorothy!

O homem suspirou aborrecido e remexeu-se na cama, jogando os lençóis azuis no chão e pondo os pés descalços para fora, bocejou enquanto coçava os olhos, tentando assim espantar o sono, caminhou pelo corredor escuro tateando pela parede, chegando ao escritório, ligou a luz e atendeu ao telefone:

-Quem é?-perguntou irritado.

-Não me diga que estava dormindo?!

-O que você quer Wufei?!

-Heero, eu não acredito!Um homem como você dormindo até o meio-dia!Que folga em!

O homem de cabelos castanhos tirou o fone de perto do ouvido para não escutar a risada estridente.

-O que você quer Wufei?!-voltou a perguntar entre dentes.

-Ta bom, eu deixo pra te zoar depois, mas agora o caso é serio!-disse Wufei com a voz carregada.

-Me conte.

-É um novo caso, e foi designado para nós dois.

-Qual o caso?

-Descobrir o culpado por ter estuprado e deixado um garoto de 17 anos em uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta para morrer.

-De novo?Apenas este mês já tivemos 22 casos de estupro!O que esta havendo com essas pessoas afinal?!-perguntou transtornado.

-O ser humano é muito complexo Heero, vai entender. O garoto esta se recuperando no hospital Santa Maria, quer dar uma olhada nele?

-Pode ser, te vejo daqui a pouco então Wufei, até mais.

-Até.

Heero desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cadeira giratória, olhou para uma pilha de pastas espalhadas pela mesa e suspirou, tantos casos sem achar o culpado, tantas vitimas sem ver a justiça, tomara que nesse caso ele tivesse um pouco mais de sorte.

Foi até o quarto e vestiu seu uniforme, aproximou-se da cama e beijou a testa da loira que se encontrava adormecida, saindo logo depois.

Continua....

**N/A: Hy Hy! XD**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Althea Youko, Aryam McAllyster e a Luluzinha pelos comentários. E você que ainda não comentou, vamos lá comente! XD É de graça, não machuca e você ainda vai deixar uma pessoa muito feliz! ^^**

**Bjão**


End file.
